Triumf Jutra
by Panna Mi
Summary: Sequel „Ulubieńca Losu". Tłumaczenie. Pojawia się wiele opowieści o tym, jak Harry przechodzi na Ciemną Stronę i wraz z Voldemortem przejmuje panowanie nad światem. W tej historii wszystko potoczy się jednak w nieco inny sposób.
1. Rozdział 1

**Autor:** The Fictionist

**Tytuł oryginału: **Tomorrow's Triumph

**Link do oryginału: **opowiadanie nie jest obecnie nigdzie dostępne w oryginale

**Tłumacz: **Panna Mi

**Tytuł tłumaczenia: **Triumf Jutra

**Zgoda: **jest

**Beta: **Himitsu

**Długość: **opowiadanie niezakończone (i nigdy nie zostanie), posiada 4 rozdziały

**Rating: **T

**Opis: **Sequel „Ulubieńca Losu". Pojawia się wiele opowieści o tym, jak Harry przechodzi na Ciemną Stronę i wraz z Voldemortem przejmuje panowanie nad światem. W tej historii wszystko potoczy się jednak w nieco inny sposób.

**Ostrzeżenia**: Opowiadanie jest bardziej ciekawostką dla czytelników „Ulubieńca Losu" niż jego kontynuacją, bo zawiera tylko cztery rozdziały i nigdy nie zostanie ukończone. (Chociaż, no cóż, można założyć, że w czasie wieczności, jaką mają przed sobą Tom i Harry, wydarzyć mogło się absolutnie wszystko). Poza tym, autorka usunęła je ze swojego profilu.

* * *

Witam serdecznie z kolejnym tłumaczeniem. Rozdziałów nie jest wiele, w tym tygodniu pojawi się ten jeden, w następnym dwa i w jeszcze następnym ostatni. Planuję rozpoczęcie następnego tłumaczenia pierwszego października.

Rzecz dzieje się, oczywiście, już po ostatnim rozdziale „Ulubieńca Losu". Co mogę więcej powiedzieć? Pozostaje mi życzyć wam tylko miłego czytania.

* * *

**Triumf Jutra**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

_Lato, 1899, Dolina Godryka_

Gellert Grindelwald kochał swoje życie. Na początku nie było ono najłatwiejsze, jego geniusz był ograniczany i represjonowany przez monotonię ludzi gorszych od niego i przez bardzo długi czas nie miał żadnej nadziei, że kiedykolwiek znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie do niego pasować.

Wtedy spotkał Albusa.

To było niewiarygodne, coś po prostu wydawało się trafić w odpowiednie miejsce. Coś takiego nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się przy nikim innym, kto byłby w stanie sprostać jego umiejętnością intelektualnym. Albus był… inny.

Mieli razem rządzić światem, wiedział o tym – w czasie wielu sekretnych nocy ukrywali się w ciemnych zaułkach tego nudnego, leniwego miasteczka i opracowywali plany swojego dziedzictwa i imperium.

Albus, oczywiście, początkowo podchodził do tego niechętnie z powodu wpływu, jaki swoim prostactwem wywarł na niego jego brudny, nic nieznaczący ojciec, ale wkrótce…_ przekonał_ mężczyznę. Nie trudno było mu zauważyć ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakie wysyłał mu jego towarzysz, pokrewieństwo z jego duszą i umysłem oraz powracający dotyk, pełen stłumionych nadziei i tęsknoty.

Albus Dumbledore był w nim nieodwołalnie zakochany i, szczerze mówiąc, mógł tylko pogratulować mu doskonałego gustu. Gdyby był Albusem, również by się w sobie zakochał.

Potem wszystko było już zbyt proste – wykorzystał zauroczenie Albusa i pociągał za sznurki jego serca, kiedy mężczyzna stał się wynalezioną specjalnie dla niego olśniewającą i osobliwą marionetką. Jak mógłby tego nie zrobić? Musiał mieć go u swego boku, bo razem byli nie do pokonania.

Troszczył się o Dumbledore'a, oczywiście, był również zafascynowany i urzeczony iskrami oraz chemią między nimi – a także, być może, oczarowany tym, jak bardzo oddany był mu chłopiec. Kto wie, może lubił Albusa, może podobał mu się pomysł chłopca i idea samej miłości, która kusiła go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

I o to chodziło: kochał swoje życie.

Byli u progu wszystkiego: mocy, sławy i nieśmiertelności… gdyby tylko _pieprzony_ brat Albusa usunął się na bok, kiedy w końcu mieli lada chwila odejść… opuścić to całe, nudne miasteczko…

Nienawidził tego głupca bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego.

Aberforth Dumbledore miał w sobie wszystko, czego wraz z Albusem nie cierpiał – nudę, głupotę i upodlenie, wywołane swoją obsesją na punkcie kóz i innych błahych, ziemskich rzeczy. Nie miał żadnej ambicji, ale ze względu na dziecinną zazdrość ważył się odmówić Albusowi posiadania własnych.

Wszystko jakoś eskalowało i ten chłopiec miał czelność próbować go zranić - nawet o tym nie myślał, po prostu stracił nad sobą panowanie – ale już w następnej sekundzie Aberforth krzyczał i wił się rozkosznie pod wpływem klątwy Cruciatus.

W następnej sekundzie pojawił się Albus… _pojedynkując z nim_._ Przeciw_ niemu. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy został zmuszony do bronienia się przed braćmi Dumbledore… przed kimś, kogo uważał za sojusznika, nadal uważa… To wszystko było po prostu jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem.

Ariana, śliczna, chociaż chora czternastoletnia dziewczyna, weszła do pokoju za najstarszym bratem i obserwowała wszystko z niewyraźnym przerażeniem i zmieszaniem.

- Co ty wyrabiasz!? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – _Albus?_

Jakieś nieznajome i obce uczucie ścisnęło mu klatkę piersiową, zimne i trujące. Jeszcze wczoraj Albus mówił mu, że go kocha – takie głupie, ale nieco osobliwe oświadczenie, nie do końca niedoceniane.

- Nie będziesz atakował mojej rodziny – stwierdził Albus, a jego twarz miała w sobie straszliwy chłód, który zmiękczany był jedynie przez miękkie zranienie i surową zdradę lśniące w jego inteligentnych, niebieskich oczach.

- Próbował cię zatrzymać… zatrzymać _nas_… - warknął w odpowiedzi.

- Rzuciłeś na niego Crucio!

Zaklęcia i klątwy latały między nimi ze śmiertelnym wdziękiem, ale nawet wtedy mógł podziwiać surowe piękno, jakim promieniowała jego moc w momentach takich, jak te.

Wtedy Ariana zrobiła krok do przodu, panikując, próbując ich powstrzymać… I w następnej sekundzie leżała na podłodze.

Wszystko zamarło, cały świat i ich walka zatrzymała się na krawędzi przepaści. Żaden nie wiedział, który rzucił ostateczne zaklęcie i żaden nie miał na tyle odwagi, aby to sprawdzić.

Aberforth natychmiast opadł obok swojej siostry, wyjąc niczym dzikie zwierzę, przerażająco, gorączkowo sprawdzając jej tętno, rozmazując krew na swoich dłoniach.

Gellert otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wyszło z nich żadne słowo.

Zrobił krok do przodu, ale Albus wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał go zatrzymać, spoglądając na niego, ale zdając się go nie widzieć.

- Jest martwa – wyszeptał.

- Albus…

- Moja siostra jest _martwa_… Miałem… miałem się nią opiekować…

- Albus… - spróbował jeszcze raz.

- _Jest martwa_! To… to twoja wina…

- M-moja wina? – Gellert nienawidził nagłego drżenia w swoim głosie, zgęszczonego przez oburzenie. Albus nie mógł tego wiedzieć, prawda? Jasne, musiał kogoś winić, ale… - To był wypadek, to mógł być każdy z nas!

- Chcę, abyś odszedł.

- Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz!

Słowa wymknęły mu się z ust, zanim mógłby je powstrzymać i oczy Albusa skierowały się na niego ostro, wiecznie wypełnione tą zdewastowaną wrażliwością, a teraz skażone jakimś przerażeniem. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- _Proszę_. N-nie mogę…

- Albus, na Insygnia, rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany… - spróbował, uspokajająco unosząc w górę ręce. To nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć.

- Odejdź – to brzmiało jak zduszony szloch i to coś, co ściskało jego klatkę piersiową, teraz skręciło się boleśnie.

- To nie moja wina!

- ODEJDŹ! – ryknął Albus, a wszystko wokół zaczęło się trząść i drżeć z powodu dzikiej magii. Gellert patrzył na niego, niemal bez wyrazu, zanim najbardziej straszliwa ze wściekłości zaczęła wrzeć pod jego skórą.

Serce waliło mu w piersi, zmrużył oczy.

- Musimy odejść _teraz _– powiedział rozpaczliwie. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym, to jedyny właściwy moment, nasza okazja…

- Nie mogę – wyszeptał Albus, jego oczy otwarte były szeroko. – Nie teraz. Ja… - Spojrzał na Arianę, jej porcelanową skórę, skażoną teraz piękną czerwienią. Aberforth, co irytujące, nie przestał wyć i zawodzić. – Tu jest moje miejsce.

- Wybierasz ich, a nie mnie – oskarżył z niedowierzaniem. Albus otworzył usta, zamknął, znów otworzył, ale nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo protestu lub potwierdzenia. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się z mocną powściągliwością. – Dobra. _Dobra._ Rób jak chcesz, i tak cię nigdy nie kochałem!

Odszedł, samemu nie wiedząc, dlaczego czuł się taki… pusty.

Samotny.

Jak zawsze samotny.

* * *

_Czasy obecne, platforma 9 i ¾_

To było długie i dość nietypowe lato, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie spędził go u Dursleyów… którzy, co już teraz wiedział, najwidoczniej uciekli po swojej dziwacznej i przypadkowej zeszłorocznej wycieczce do Hogwartu.

Poza tym, nawet gdyby wciąż znajdowali się gdzieś w pobliżu, nie miałby ochoty z nimi pozostać, skoro bariery związane z magią krwi były bezużyteczne, zważywszy, że Voldemort nie był już zagrożeniem, a wysłany został do przeszłości.

Skończył właściwie głównie w odnowionym Grimmauld Place z Syriuszem, chociaż trochę drugiej części lata, co dziwaczne, spędził z Malfoyami. Tom właśnie u nich przebywał przez większość wakacji, oczywiście wraz z Abraxasem, a później przyłączyli się do nich również Zevi i Alphard.

(Lestrange został odesłany, bez sobowtóra, do przeszłości, bo nikt z nich nie chciał, aby z nimi został. Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby za nim tęsknił.)

Również Syriusz – prawdopodobnie w pokazie dobrej wiary i prawdopodobnie z powodu ciekawości związanej z Alphardem – zaproponował im pozostanie na Grimmauld, ale najwyraźniej woleli towarzystwo i komfort dworu Malfoyów. Zresztą, i tak nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, by dobrowolnie przebywali w siedzibie ex-Aurora. Weasleyowie odwiedzali ją zbyt często.

Harry'emu początkowo nieszczególnie podobał się pomysł przyjęcia zaproszenia do rodowego domu Malfoyów. Ron bardzo był temu przeciwny, poza tym był w stanie stwierdzić, że również Syriusz odczuwał względem tego jakąś niechęć; zgodził się jedynie dlatego, że Narcyza nie była „taka zła" i dlatego, że Tom był tak cholernie natarczywy.

Nie żeby, oczywiście, i tak nie spotykał się ze Ślizgonami i Tomem – właściwie lato było nieco nerwowe, gdyż wraz z Tomem rozpoczynali swoją kampanię. W okresie letnim w głównej mierze tylko planowali swoje manifesty, po czym wstępnie zaczęli rozważać subtelną formę rekrutacji i, oczywiście, brali udział w wydawałoby się nieskończonej ilości wywiadów, a także uczestniczyli w różnych wydarzeniach, aby stać się bardziej widocznymi w „odpowiednich" kręgach.

Salazarze, tak bardzo nienawidził polityki… Jak miał znów nakręcić prowadzenie kampanii politycznej?

Tom wraz z resztą podróżników w czasie poświęcił wiele godzin na nadrobienie zaległości związanych z czasem, a Harry został wyciągnięty na jedną, pełną udręki wycieczkę, której celem było skompletowanie mu nowej, lepszej garderoby, bo podobno Tom miał już serdecznie dość patrzenia na jego „szmaty".

Otrzymali również wyniki swoich SUMów – Tom, co nikogo nie zdziwiło, miał ze wszystkiego same W. Hermiona również zebrała same W, prócz Obrony przed Czarną Magią, ku nieco mściwej radości Toma i jej własnemu przerażeniu.

Harry natomiast dostał:

Astronomia – Z

Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami – P

Zaklęcia – W

Obrona przed Czarną Magią – W

Wróżbiarstwo – O

Zielarstwo – P

Historia magii – N

Transmutacja – W

Eliksiry – W (dzięki obszernemu i niewolniczemu nadzorowi Toma oraz Zeviego)

Był zadowolony, chociaż Tom był oburzony, że nie dostał samych Wybitnych i Powyżej Oczekiwań, czy choćby _zdał_ wszystko, doprowadzając go tym do szału.

Oczywiście, głównym powodem, dla którego to lato było takie nerwowe, był fakt, że zdominowane zostało przez proces Dumbledore'a.

To było dziwne, sam nawet był tym zaskoczony – ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że po swoim podejrzanym zachowaniu, mającym na celu zaatakowanie go i Toma, kiedy stracili przytomność w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart (jak zostało nazwane to wydarzenie), rozpoczął się proces przeciwko niemu , przez co przez całe lato pochłonięty był dochodzeniem Ministerstwa w sprawie Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Harry nie był do końca pewien, co o tym myśleć; Tom, oczywiście, był zachwycony całą sytuacją.

Były dyrektor w końcu został oskarżony jako winny porzucenia dziecka, przestępczej pogardy w sądzie, zakłócania spokoju, usiłowania morderstwa – chociaż dla społeczeństwa nie do końca jasne było, jaki padnie wyrok. Prawdę mówiąc, mieli pewne trudności z oskarżeniem o coś Dumbledore'a, dlatego zabrało to tak wiele czasu, ku irytacji Toma i reszty.

Prawdopodobnie wcale nie pomagało to, że Dumbledore wciąż miał duże wpływy i sam napisał większość przepisów prawnych, przez co normalnie znaleźć można było luki prawne związane z jego działalnością.

Harry upierał się, że – oprócz próby zamordowania Toma i ogólnie bycia niezłym, manipulacyjnym draniem, który wszystko robi w imię wojny – starzec właściwie zgodnie z prawem nie zrobił niczego złego. Był moralnie niejednoznaczny, ale to nie przekładało się na popełnienie przestępstwa.

Platforma była pełna zgiełku i zatłoczona, jak zawsze zresztą, płonąca kolorami, pełna gestów i pożegnań. Przybył na nią z Syriuszem, Remusem… Tonks, która często odwiedzała Grimmauld i którą nawet dość lubił, a także Weasleyami.

Byli spóźnieni. Jak zawsze.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że Tom i spółka byli już w pociągu, spokojnie czekając na odjazd, i że rano ani trochę nie śpieszyli się, ani nie panikowali.

- Trzymaj się w tym roku z dala od kłopotów, dobra? – na wpół zażądał, na wpół poprosił Syriusz.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – powiedział Harry, z małym uśmieszkiem, chociaż myśl o tym wywołała u niego lekki niepokój. To smutne, ale w ciągu tych lat nauczył się akceptować niebezpieczeństwo i nieprzyjemności znacznie lepiej niż normalność i bezpieczeństwo.

Wymienili pożegnania i uściski, a pani Weasley złożyła nieco przygnębiony i mokry od łez pocałunek również na jego policzku. Był to pierwszy odjazd do szkoły bez Artura, co tylko jeszcze bardziej pogarszało jej normalną reakcję na tę sytuację.

Ron i Hermiona oddzielili się od niego, udając do wagonu dla prefektów, a on sam zaczął torować sobie drogę przez pociąg, szukając Ślizgonów. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że właściwie nigdy wcześniej nie jechał z nimi ekspresem Hogwart.

Wpadł na Lunę, biorąc od niej Żonglera i proponując jej, by, kiedy skończy, przyłączyła się do niego i Ślizgonów (nie obchodziło go, czy będą mieli ku temu jakieś obiekcje).

W okolicy porozrzucanych było trochę przestraszonych i podekscytowanych pierwszoroczniaków, rozpoznawalnych z powodu braku barw – i wszystko wydawało się niemal ciche bez Freda i George'a. Chociaż ich sklep z żartami był absolutnie niesamowity… warty włożonych w niego pieniędzy. Musiał sprawdzić, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się zatrudnić ich do wymyślania produktów o bardziej defensywnej naturze…

W końcu, znalazł przedział Toma, wchodząc do niego.

Na stoliku leżały opuszczone szachy czarodziejów, w które zdawał się nikt nie grać. Wszyscy unieśli wzrok, kiedy rozsunęły się drzwi przedziału.

- Harry! – Alphard natychmiast się do niego uśmiechnął. – Powiedz Księżniczce, że powinien zaprosić Chang na randkę.

- Chang? – powtórzył Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Cho Chang?

- Tak, ją. – Alphard mrugnął, zerkając na Zeviego, który kręcił głową, mając na twarzy cierpiętniczy wyraz.

- Er, ta, jasne, jeśli chce – powiedział Harry, nieco zdezorientowany, automatycznie kierując się w stronę Toma, aby obok niego usiąść. Abraxas przesunął się, robiąc mu miejsce.

- Nie chcę – oświadczył natychmiast Zevi. – Nie jest w moim typie. Poza tym, buja się w Harrym.

- Tak, no cóż, wszyscy wiemy, kto jest w _twoim_ typie – mruknął Tom, z błyskiem w oczach. Zevi odwrócił wzrok, a Harry uniósł brwi.

- Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy wiemy – powiedział łagodnie. Rozejrzał się. – Właściwie, to myślę, że jesteś jedynym, który wie. Może się tym podzielisz? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Tom – jęknął niemal błagalnie Zevi. Błysk w jego oczach – i nie mógł zdecydować się, czy był okrutny, szyderczy, pogardliwy, czy rozbawiony - tylko zwiększył się, ale Tom nic nie powiedział.

- Cóż, co za rozczarowanie – prychnął Alphard. – Kto to, Zevi? Nie wierzę, że nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś!

- Och nie, doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego ci nie powiedział – mruknął Abraxas. – Jesteś plotkarzem, Black.

- Nieprawda!

Kontynuowali swoją sprzeczkę, a on zwrócił się do Toma, który tym razem przyglądał mu się niemal z zamyśleniem.

- Kto się podoba Zeviemu? – zapytał cicho Harry, z pewnym zaciekawieniem.

- Nie sądzę, by bardzo sprawiedliwe było, bym zdradził jego zaufanie i ci o tym powiedział. Sam się tego dowiedz – rzucił mu wyzywająco Tom, z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Harry przewrócił oczami i usadowił się wygodnie.

Przynajmniej raz nie mieli żadnych kłopotów i panował wśród nich względny spokój – nie było niczego, co musieliby pilnie przedyskutować lub żadnych planów, które wymagałyby wcielenia dokładnie w tym momencie w czasie. Więc, po prostu… rozmawiali.

Naprawdę było to dla niego trochę obce, chociaż nie nieprzyjemne, taka zwykła rozmowa… chociaż, mając Toma u boku, pewnie nie była to tylko rozmowa, w końcu Riddle zawsze miał jakiś plan.

Luna dołączyła do nich w pewnym momencie, a także kilka innych osób wpadało i wypadało do nich w czasie całej podróży. To było całkiem normalne.

Żadnych dementorów. Żadnych latających samochodów. Żadnego wylądowania 50 lat wcześniej w eliksirze.

Rozpoczął się ich szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie.


	2. Rozdział 2

Całym sercem ściskam **Himitsu**, która zbetowała poniższy rozdział.

Ilość napisanych przez was komentarzy sprawiła, że wręcz promieniałam szczęściem. Bardzo dziękuję każdemu, kto poświęcił kilka chwil na napisanie pod poprzednim rozdziałem kilka słów. Są one bardzo budujące, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mam tak niesamowicie wiele na głowie i siłą muszę znajdować czas na tłumaczenie.

**Kraken**, dziękuję ci bardzo za wytknięcie tego błędu. I chciałam przy okazji obronić zarówno siebie, jak i Himi - w tekście, który publikowałam, tego błędu nie było, po prostu nie przyjęło sformułowania, którego zastosowałam, usuwając go wraz z częścią zdania. Udało mi się obejść to innymi słowami i mam nadzieję, że w oczy nie rzucały się żadne inne błędy :). Co do kawałka Albus-Grind. - no cóż, myślę, że dzięki niemu można zrozumieć trochę punkt widzenia Dumbl. w UL. To, jakie były jego motywy. W każdym razie, w tych kilku rozdziałach będzie jeszcze trochę o tej dwójce. Nic nie mówię na temat tego, kto podoba się Zeviemu. Nie powiem też, czy się o tym dowiemy. **Nerissa**, dokładnie taka sama była moja pierwsza myśl, kiedy pierwszy raz czytałam to w oryginale. Co do kontynuacji tego sequelu przeze mnie to, um, jak to powiedzieć... raczej wątpię, abym posiadała talent pisarski. Uh. Na chwilę obecną wiem już, co będę tłumaczyła po tym ficku. Wiem też, że zajmie mi to sporo czasu - bo biorąc pod uwagę moje zamiłowanie do długich tekstów (myślę, że można się go domyśleć po UL-u), myślę, że można się domyśleć, że kolejne tłumaczenie nie będzie należało do najkrótszych. Ma wprawdzie mniej rozdziałów niż UL, ale nieco więcej słów. Może, _może_, kiedy je skończę, pomyślę nad dokończeniem tego sequelu, chociaż przyznam, że kocham zakończenie UL-u i to ono najbardziej do mnie przemawia, to w nie najbardziej wierze :). **Caffe Latte**, tak, ja też bardzo tego żałuję. Ale nie martw się, nie porzucę zupełnie Toma i Harry'ego. Stawiłam sobie za cel wprowadzenie ich do polskiego fandomu, tak też właśnie zamierzam zrobić. Moje kolejne tłumaczenie to HP/LV (mam jednak nadzieje, że ten pairing nikogo nie przerazi i że zaufacie mi w wyborze tekstu :)), poza tym dalej jest "Wybraniec Przeznaczenia" (i tak, miniaturka powinna pojawić się na dniach. Uh, a może raczej po następnym poniedziałku. Ale pojawi się bardzo niedługo.). **elain679**, też mi szkoda, że tak mało tych rozdziałów. Mam jednak nadzieję, że uda mi się wynagrodzić to kolejnym tłumaczeniem. Kwestię zauroczenia Zeviego pozostawię bez komentarza :). **MadWoman98**, rozmawiałam z The Fictionist i tak ogólnie mówiąc, powiedziała mi, że usunęła tą historię, bo wiedziała, że i tak już jej nigdy nie dokończy, a ma wiele innych pomysłów na ficki, a także że czuje się spełniona w tej historii, napisała wszystko, co chciała. Więc, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, właściwie najbardziej oficjalnym zakończeniem pozostaje ostatni rozdział UL-u. Albus i Gellert również mi wydali się interesujący, chociaż sama przyznam szczerze, że nigdy nic na ich temat nie szukałam. Ale cieszę się, że ci się podobali. Zeviego nie komentuję, wybacz ;). **Evolution**, masz rację, najlogiczniej byłoby, aby chłopaki rozpoczęli swoją karierę polityczną, ale... no cóż, obaj skończyli dopiero 5 rok w Hogwarcie (no cóż, dwa razy). Rozwijają swoją kampanię, ale - genialni czy nie - _muszą_ zakończyć swoją edukację, jeżeli chcą dojść do wszystkiego drogą polityczną, a nie, no cóż, wojny. The Fictionist nigdy tak naprawdę nie miała zaczynać tego sequelu, powstał pod wpływem chwili, nagłego natchnienia. I wielu próśb. Ale mogę zapewnić, że pomysł _jakiś_ był - wyjdzie to w kolejnych rozdziałach. Co do Grind. to, no cóż, nie jest on Tomem ;). Muszą się w jakiś sposób różnić. To tak samo, jak Harry nie jest Albusem. I masz rację, ta dwójka została wprowadzona do historii z jakiegoś powodu. A sprawę Zeviego, no cóż, na razie przemilczę, skomentuję ją po ostatnim rozdziale :). **Itami Namida**, też żałuję, że rozdziałów będzie tak mało. Ale lepsze to niż nic, prawda? ;) Co do pisania przeze mnie dalszej części TJ, to, no cóż, na razie nie mam takich planów. Może w dalekiej, bardzo dalekiej przyszłości. Podejrzewam jednak, że jeżeli już - broń Boże! - miałabym się za coś zabrać, to stworzyłabym coś własnego. Ale proszę bardzo, podejrzewam, że The Fictionist chętnie zgodziłaby się na to, by ktoś napisał sequel UL (już jeden, nawiasem mówiąc, powstaje), zatem jeżeli ktoś jest tym zainteresowany, to myślę, że śmiał może do niej pisać i pytać się o zgodę :). **Jousette**, bardzo cieszę się, że napisałaś teraz komentarz, wcale nie oczekuję, byś robiła to pod każdym rozdziałem, ja osobiście uważam to za niemożliwe i wielkimi oczami i z podziwem obserwuję osoby, które tak robią. Miło mi po prostu, że piszesz coś raz na jakiś czas :). Temat Zeviego na razie całkowicie przemilczę, wybacz. Po TJ będę tłumaczyć pewne przecudne (przynajmniej w mojej opinii) opowiadanie HP/LV. I naprawdę nie ma co się go bać, bo jest poprowadzone z klasą, _naturalnie_. Mam ogromną nadzieję, że nie odstraszy wszystkich tym pairingiem. Alternatywa. Um... Właściwie już część się domyśliła, CO to będzie. Cicho szepnę, że zgodę na jego przetłumaczenie udzieliła mi przecudna Epic Solemnity. Nic więcej nie powiem, ale podejrzewam, że taka podpowiedź może wystarczyć :). **Exciter**, Gracz nie został usunięty z profilu autorki, a więc istnieje szansa, że owszem, doczeka się kontynuacji. "Triumf...", no cóż, to już tylko taki "smaczek". Niestety nic nie mogę na to poradzić, kiedy wspominałam o nim na początku tłumaczenia UL-u (pod koniec zresztą też), to wciąż istniała szansa, że zostanie dokończony. A teraz nie chciałam łamać złożonej obietnicy przetłumaczenia go. Relacja Albus-Grind. ma związek z chłopakami, ale na razie nie powiem jaki. Będzie to lekko widoczne w kolejnych rozdziałach. Co do SUMów Harry'ego, to właściwie nie były takie złe. Harry nigdy nie interesował się jakoś swoimi stopniami. Poza tym W to taki nasz odpowiednik 6, a, no szczerze, kto dostaje same 6 (prócz Toma)? Zdał dobrze to, co go interesowało i co chciał. Nikt nie może w jeden rok - i to jeszcze jaki zabiegany, pełen Toma, Voldemorta, wojny, paradoksu czasu i _wszystkiego innego _- nadrobić wszystkich wcześniejszych lat olewania przedmiotów.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Triumf Jutra**

**Rozdział drugi**

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – syknął Tom, spoglądając następnego dnia w czasie śniadania na gazetę.

Horacy Slughorn był ich nowym nauczycielem eliksirów i Harry już teraz obawiał się tych lekcji, a także nieuchronnego powstania „Klubu Ślimaka". McGonagall została nowym dyrektorem, z czego bardzo się cieszył, chociaż stół nauczycielski i tak wydawał się pusty bez promieniującej na nich znajomej obecności Dumbledore'a.

Skierował wzrok na dziedzica Slytherina, unosząc pytająco brwi.

Tom wepchnął mu gazetę do rąk i Harry automatycznie na nią zerknął. Następnie z niedowierzaniem podniósł wzrok, napotykając rozwścieczone oczy młodego Czarnego Pana.

- Wysyłają Dumbledore'a do Nurmengardu… czy to nie… czy to nie miejsce, gdzie przebywa Grindelwald? – zapytał skonsternowany Harry. – Poza tym, myślałem, że będziesz się cieszył, że go zamykają?

Tom wysłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie i Potter zniósł je spokojnie, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Jego towarzysz westchnął.

- Wierzysz, że nie stworzą sojuszu, aby się nas pozbyć?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda, nienawidzą się – odparł. Niemniej jednak, nie odrzucał lub nie sprzeciwiał się takiej możliwości.

- A ty pokonałeś Voldemorta – powiedział cicho Tom, unosząc brwi. Harry skrzywił się. Tom powoływał się na ich własną dynamikę i jej… znikome prawdopodobieństwo, gdyby ktoś rozważnie przyjrzał się ich historii i warunkom ich spotkania.

- To się nie liczy. To coś innego, poza tym Voldemort mnie nienawidził – oświadczył dobitnie. Wyraz twarzy Toma stał się w wyniku jego słów niepokojąco zamyślony, a także przerażająco nieczytelny. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie.

- Niemniej jednak – kontynuował Tom – zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Grindelwald są częścią starego porządku… prostym podziałem między Ciemną a Jasną Stroną. To, co proponujemy, jest czymś nowym i innym, zerwaniem z tradycją, a tym samym z samą ich naturą i egzystencją jako Czarni i Biali Panowie… zupełnie innym rodzajem rewolucji.

- I myślisz, że ich reakcją na to będzie zjednoczenie się w walce przeciwko nam?

- Nie, ja tak nie myślę – stwierdził natychmiast Tom. – Ja to wiem.

- Jesteś dzisiaj niezłym głosem fatum – wymamrotał Harry, ale i tak uważnie przeczytał artykuł, z lekką dezaprobatą, nieznacznie zakłopotany.

Szepty o Dumbledorze rozprzestrzeniały się po całej Wielkiej Sali jak petardy.

Wyczuł, że reszta Ślizgonów przygląda się im z uwagą, czekając na jakikolwiek plan działania lub coś w tym stylu.

- Poczekamy i zobaczymy, jak się to rozwinie – stwierdził Tom. – Alphard, możesz przestać próbować wyciągnąć z Zeviego jego zainteresowanie miłosne i przestawić się na znalezienie tak wielu informacji, jak tylko jesteś w stanie o wszelkich połączeniach pomiędzy Dumbledore'em a Grindelwaldem. W ciągu tygodnia zdaj mi z tego sprawozdanie. Abraxas, poszukaj informacji o osobistych strategiach i atakach Grindelwalda. Harry – Dumbledore'a.

Harry uniósł brwi na ten rozkaz. Tom spojrzał na niego w odpowiedzi.

- Nie mów mi, że nie zrobisz tego tylko dlatego, że _ja_ to zaproponowałem, to po prostu dziecinne. Doskonale wiesz, że i tak w końcu sam byś to zrobił.

To nie o to chodziło.

- Może gdybyś ładnie poprosił – odparł po chwili, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Tom sprawiał wrażenie, jakby powstrzymywał się od przewrócenia oczami, ale odwrócił się ku niemu, z niejasno szyderczym błyskiem na swojej poza tym szczerej twarzy.

- Skarbie, mógłbyś, bardzo cię proszę, zrobić to dla mnie, bo jesteś taki wspaniały i niesamowity, i cię kocham? – Tom wysłał mu oślepiający uśmiech, tym razem mający w sobie wyraźną drwinę i szyderstwo, które przeczyły jego pozornie szczeremu wyrazowi twarzy.

Harry zamrugał, podczas gdy reszta Ślizgonów parsknęła śmiechem.

- Jesteś draniem – oświadczył. – I nie jesteś zabawny. – Szybkim ruchem zaczął przerzucać kartki gazety.

- To było trochę zabawne – mruknął z uśmieszkiem Alphard.

- Tak czy inaczej, poszukasz informacji o Dumbledorze czy nie, Harry? – zapytał żwawo Tom. – Jeśli nie, Alphard to zrobi, chociaż łatwiej by było, gdybyś był to ty, ze względu na swoją historię.

Oczy Alpharda skierowały się na Toma, po czym ten kiwnął głową, przyjmując ukryty rozkaz.

- Dobrej zabawy, Alphard – powiedział jedynie Harry. Chętnie by z tym pomógł, gdyby Tom nie był w tej sprawie takim palantem, ale widząc, że zamierza zgrywać większego aroganckiego i zarozumiałego kretyna niż zazwyczaj…

Kiedy tym razem Ślizgoni spojrzeli na nich, wydawali się nieco mniej rozbawieni. Wyraz twarzy Toma był spokojny i nieczytelny, ale Harry z łatwością mógł wyczuć napięcie, które jak lawa wrzało pod powierzchnią jego maski.

Nie przestawał spokojnie przerzucać stron gazety, znajdując dział o quidditchu, który zaczął czytać, wpychając w swoje usta płatki, nie spoglądając w górę.

Czuł, że ostry wzrok Toma przez chwilę kieruje się na niego, po czym chłopak odwrócił się i kontynuował „bezmyślną" rozmowę ze swoimi zwolennikami.

Niemal westchnął. To było… no co, śniadanie pierwszego, cholernego dnia?

Czy winienie za to Dumbledore'a było całkowicie niesprawiedliwe?

* * *

Korneliusz Knot skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem na swój zespół, gniewnie wciskając na głowę swój melonik.

- Musi istnieć coś, co możemy zrobić! – wykrzyknął, sfrustrowany, uderzając ręką o zabałaganiony stół.

Przez jakiś czas, z powodu powrotu Voldemorta, po tym, jak sam tak publicznie odrzucił możliwość jego odrodzenia się, myślał, że straci pracę.

Cudem, całkowitym cudem, udało mu się do tego nie dopuścić i nie za bardzo chciałby w najbliższym czasie stanąć przed perspektywą, która zmuszałaby go do udania się na dymisję.

Przywykł do bycia Ministrem i do automatycznego szacunku, przywilejów i udogodnień, jakie niosło ze sobą to stanowisko. Nie miał zamiaru z tego zrezygnować.

A miał wrażenie, oparte na wcześniejszym traktowaniu przez Harry'ego Pottera jego rządów, że jeśli plotki o tym, co planuje jego grupa okażą się prawdą, to nie utrzyma się pod ich jurysdykcją.

Musiał w jakiś sposób zneutralizować to możliwe zagrożenie lub, dla dobra Ministerstwa, zagwarantować sobie ich wierność i potęgę. Zwłaszcza teraz posiadali zbyt wiele władzy i wpływów, aby można było zostawić ich w spokoju, nawet jeśli byli tylko na szóstym roku.

Najgorszy był problem, przed którym był obecnie postawiony, a który jedynie zwiększał ich potęgę. Skrzywił się na trzymany przez siebie testament.

Przetrzymywali go tak długo, jak tylko fizycznie było to możliwie, wykorzystując wszystkie dostępne luki prawne… teraz jednak, zgodnie z prawem, nie mieli już dłużej żadnej wymówki, a Madame Bones nigdy nie była, jak inni, podatna na automatyczne przywództwo, wynikające z jego pozycji.

No naprawdę, to był jakiś absurd, do tego bardzo podejrzany.

Niemniej jednak, był uwikłany w swoje sformułowania, mając solidną wiedzę o czarodziejskim systemie prawnym. Nie mieli innego wyboru, musieli wprowadzić w życie ten cholerny testament.

Ktoś jak najszybciej będzie musiał poinformować chłopca o nowym, delikatnym rozwoju sytuacji.

Może mogliby to wykorzystać?

* * *

Eliksiry były tak okropne, jak się spodziewał. No cóż, lekcja była lepsza niż ta ze Snape'em, ale Slughorn za bardzo się przymilał i zmarnował pół zajęć na gaworzeniu o tym, co miało miejsce pięćdziesiąt lat temu i o tym jak-to-możliwe-że-i-wtedy-przeżyłeś-Harry-mój-chło pcze? To było irytujące, gardził tą uwagą.

Hermiona zaczęła również świecić swoimi umiejętnościami, a przynajmniej wiedzą teoretyczną. Nie na tyle, aby Slughorn przestał ślinić się na widok Toma lub Zeviego, ale w rankingu zajęła miejsce zaraz po nich, co Harry uważał za cholernie imponujący wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę, że Zeviemu eliksiry przychodziły naturalnie, a Slughorn po prostu uwielbiał Toma i wierzył w jego niewinną maskę.

Teraz jednak była pora obiadowa i Tom niemal natychmiast wskazał mu, aby za nim poszedł.

- To pierwszy obiad w tej kadencji – zaczął protestować Harry, ale Tom po prostu wyciągnął rękę i pociągnął go za sobą. Zacisnął mocno szczękę. Został wepchnięty do pustej klasy i Tom skrzyżował ramiona, patrząc na niego, opierając się o drzwi.

- Co się dzisiaj dzieje z twoim zachowaniem? – zażądał dziedzic Slytherina.

- Moje zachowanie właściwie nie jest inne niż normalnie, wyobraź sobie – odparł Harry. – To ty już pierwszego dnia zaciągnąłeś mnie do nieużywanej klasy.

Oczy Toma pociemniały.

- A twoje zachowanie w czasie śniadania?

- Nie różni się od tego, jak normalnie się zachowuję – powiedział znów Harry, zakłopotany. – Nigdy nie wykonywałem twoich rozkazów, dlaczego nagle znów to dla ciebie coś tak wielkiego?

- Bo to było dziecinne i powinniśmy okazywać, że jesteśmy zgodni – chyba że, być może, myślisz, że ludzie będą chcieli popierać nas, kiedy tak wyraźnie widać, że jesteśmy podzieleni? – zakwestionował chłodno Tom.

- To ty to zacząłeś, będąc takim dupkiem – odparł Harry, z frustracją machając w powietrzu rękami. – I na litość boską… Zevi, Abraxas i Alphard doskonale znają nas i to, jak się zachowujemy, nie ma znaczenia!

- Tak, Zevi, Abraxas, Alphard i reszta ludzi, którzy przyglądają się każdemu naszemu ruchowi, kiedy jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym – zripostował Tom, jego oczy błyszczały. – A może sądzisz, że podważanie moich rozkazów i działań jest czymś dobrym?

Jasne, oczywiście. O to chodziło. Poczuł, że irytacja znów ściska mu żołądek.

- To _nasza_ kampania polityczna – powiedział stanowczo. – Czy to nie oznacza, że ty także nie powinieneś podważać moich działań? A to właśnie wcześniej bardzo wyraźnie zrobiłeś.

Tom wpatrywał się w niego, mrużąc oczy.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możesz cały czas wszystkim rządzić?

- No proszę, i kto to mówi – wycedził dobitnie Harry. Tom zrobił krok w jego stronę, przyglądając mu się ciężkim i oceniającym wzrokiem.

- Poproś ładnie – mruknął, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Co?

- Poproś ładnie… chciałeś pójść na kompromis. Nie zaakceptowałem tego. Dlatego jesteś tak zirytowany.

- Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, to ty byłeś tym, który to wszystko zaczął, będąc takim dupkiem – odparł. – Nie zmieniłem niczego w swoim zachowaniu.

- Ja też nie – odparł cicho Tom. Harry zamarł.

Była to trochę niezręczna sytuacja, bo wiedział, że obaj rozkwitali w czasie toczonych pomiędzy sobą potyczek o władzę i walk o dominację… tyle że teraz musieli to zmienić. Nie podobało mu się to. I nie miał zamiaru grać drugich skrzypiec – już i tak zbyt wielu ludzi uważało, że jedynie czepiał się Toma lub był jakąś jego zabawką czy czymś w tym stylu.

A Tom… no cóż, Tom nie zamierzał tak po prostu zrezygnować z kontroli. Poza tym, w jego naturze po prostu nie leżało bycie w czyimś cieniu, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy sprawa tyczyła się Ślizgonów i jego zwolenników. Harry nie był głupi, rozumiał to… ale to nie znaczyło, że zaakceptuje stanie się czymś niewiele lepszym niż jakiś cenny zwolennik.

Zaszedł na to za daleko, poza tym za bardzo nienawidził służebności.

Wcześniej tak naprawdę nigdy nie stanowiło to problemu, bo Tom nauczył się nie wymagać od niego w taki sposób służebności i zawsze mieli w tym, co robili, więcej prywatności.

Teraz jednak wszystko zostało siłą otwarte przed innymi – a szczególnie oni. Wszystko stało się nagle zbyt publiczne i to sprawiało, że to wszystko było takie trudne.

A najgorsze było to, że jeszcze wczoraj wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Taka nagła zmiana i zbyt szybkie pojawienie się problemów było dla nich po prostu typowe, prawda? Poczuł dziwnie histeryczną ochotę na roześmianie się.

Oczywiście to nie tak, że w czasie lata w ogóle się nie kłócili, ale… w czasie lata to wciąż w głównej mierze chodziło tylko o nich. Przeczesał rękoma włosy.

Musieli znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie lub poćwiczyć rozwiązywanie swoich problemów na oczach publiczności, bo był doskonale świadomy, że nie mogli – w środku jakiegoś kryzysu politycznego lub w czasie jakichś improwizowanych konferencji prasowych czy coś w tym stylu - po prostu ukryć się i sprzeczać o wszystko na osobności.

Czuł, że wzrok Toma wciąż skupia się na nim, z zamyśleniem, bez wątpienia dochodząc do tego samego wniosku.

- Opracujemy to – powiedział w końcu krótko młody Czarny Pan. – Tak jak zawsze.

Ale Harry zauważył również, że Tom wyszedł, nie mówiąc nic więcej i nie czekając na niego.

* * *

Tom szedł korytarzem, a jego myśli wciąż szalały, kiedy zastanawiał się nad problemem i koniecznością usunięcia Harry'ego z bezpośredniego sąsiedztwa w celu optymalnego przemyślenia warunków dotyczących tego nowego… dylematu.

Emocje Harry'ego przytłaczająco szturmowały na niego poprzez ich połączenie, utrudniając mu obiektywne i racjonalne dojście do odpowiedniego wniosku.

To horkruks, jego horkruks, sprawiał, że był taki niezrównoważony.

Nie był irracjonalny, bo ze względu na fakt, że mieli w sobie nawzajem swoje horkruksy (nie żeby Harry był świadomy tego, że jego dusza umieszczona była w Tomie lub rozmiaru umieszczonej w nim przez Riddle'a duszy), ich dusze właściwie wróciły do punktu wyjścia, ale też połączenie między nimi stało się silniejsze.

Już wcześniej trudne było dla niego godzenie się z własnymi emocjami i radzenie sobie z dziwactwem tych należących do Harry'ego – bo, no naprawdę, Złoty Chłopiec był emocjonalnym wrakiem! Ale teraz degradowanie ich i katalogowanie we własnej głowie wdawało się niemal niemożliwe.

To dlatego, pomimo że w dużej mierze już się ustabilizował, wciąż musiał jeszcze trochę przejść i niektóre z cech Harry'ego wydawały się do niego przyswajać. Nie to głupie męczeństwo lub coś podobnego, co kolidowałoby zbytnio z podstawowymi zasadami jego charakteru. Nigdy nie będzie też w stanie zdobyć poczucia własnej wartości Harry'ego – lub raczej jego braku – był na to zbyt narcystyczny.

Ale zauważył, że mógł… lepiej przyswajać Białą Magię. Wciąż nie mógł używać jej tak dobrze jak swojej sugerowanej mocy i zdecydowanie wolał Czarną Magię, ale… naprawdę był w stanie teraz rzucić zaklęcie z zakresu Białej Magii. To było fascynujące, smakowało kompletnie inaczej i wywoływało zupełnie inną powódź uczuć.

Czy tak właśnie zawsze czuł to Harry? Jeszcze intensywniej, ze względu na swoją prawdziwie szarą aurę? Idealną równowagę, dwie różne palety do swojej dyspozycji i tak nieskończoną różnorodność? Prawie czuł się zazdrosny.

A co najważniejsze, jeżeli chodzi o emocje, to wszystko jeszcze bardziej nasiliło się w jego związku z Harrym, chociaż wcześniej wydawało mu się to zupełnie niemożliwe.

Jeśli już wcześniej był opiekuńczy i zaborczy, to teraz było to prawie niepohamowane. I o ile nienawidził już wcześniej Harry'ego za to, że wywoływał u niego coś takiego, to również się wyostrzyło.

Gdy w grę wchodził Harry, jego emocje były niestabilne.

Wszystkim innym wydawał się taki sam jak wcześniej, zapewniała to dziwnie zamknięta pętla natury ich horkruksów, a także przeciwdziałała najbardziej dramatycznym efektom podziału duszy, ale z kolei wszystkie te efekty skupiły się centralnie na Harrym.

Naprawdę był fenomenalnym aktorem, miał nienaganną samokontrolę, w przeciwnym razie już dawno zdarzyłyby się jakieś wypadki. Niemniej jednak, musiał zrobić sobie przerwę od tego natychmiastowego konfliktu.

Lubił, kiedy Harry stawiał mu jakieś wyzwania, oczywiście irytowało go to, ale było także ekscytujące.

Teraz jednak był to miecz obosieczny. Jego kontrola automatycznie więcej wymykała się teraz przy Harrym i jego naturalną reakcją na coś takiego było znalezienie jakiegoś sposobu na rekompensowanie sobie tej kontroli w inny sposób… co nie zostało zbyt dobrze przyjęte przez Harry'ego.

Czasami posiadanie dwóch osób mających problemy z kontrolą było tak uciążliwe.

Normalnie rozwiązaniem tego problemu byłby oczywisty kompromis, w którym zamiast rozkazać, poprosiłby, i po prostu przenieśliby obowiązki i kontrolę nad różnymi frakcjami ponad swoje życia.

Tyle że teraz, na psychicznym i czysto psychologicznym poziomie, nie mógł dobrowolnie zrezygnować z jakiejkolwiek kontroli, w takim wypadku istniałaby możliwość, że odczuwana przez niego potrzeba posiadania kontroli tylko by się zwiększała.

Co oznaczało, że ten problem i ten konflikt, który to powodowało, będzie się zwiększał. A to oznaczało, że Harry nieświadomie poprzez połączenie będzie rzucał w niego większą ilością emocji i jeszcze bardziej zaostrzy z jego strony problem, i wszystko eskalować będzie do momentu, aż obaj po prostu eksplodują… bez względu na to, jakie będzie mogło nieść to ze sobą konsekwencje.

Chociaż mógł po prostu siąść i wyjaśnić Harry'emu prawdziwą naturę i złożoność tego problemu, nie zamierzał tego zrobić, bo to tylko wywołałoby kolejny problem, jako że Złoty Chłopiec nienawidził horkruksów. Oczywiście, zawsze mógł to uprościć i zmniejszyć jego surowość – Harry miał tendencję do ostrożnego przyjmowania w takich sprawach większości z tego, co mówił, jako prawdę.

Niemniej jednak, i tak nie za bardzo podobało mu się przyznawanie do słabości, poza tym był pewien, że z biegiem czasu będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z tym na własną rękę.

Jak na razie jednak, chociaż był pewien, że z pewnością uda się im to opracować, bo przecież odejście nie było możliwą opcją, był gotów rozwiązać to wszystko.

Po prostu nie wiedział jeszcze jak.

* * *

Postawa Albusa Dumbledore'a była wyprostowana i pełna godności, chociaż jego żołądek ściskał się, kiedy eskortowano go do celi znajdującej się zaraz obok tej, w której umieszczony był Gellert.

Na całe szczęście, nie dzielił jej bezpośrednio ze swoim starym… nemezis, bo nawet teraz zżerały go nerwy na myśl o tym, że po tak długim czasie zobaczy tego mężczyznę. Nigdy go nie odwiedził, nigdy nie pisał – ale, zarazem, nigdy nie zapomniał.

Wiedział jednak, że będzie musiał się z nim zobaczyć i z trudem opierał się pokusie przełknięcia śliny na tą myśl.

Udawał jednak spokojnego, jak gdyby nic się nie stało i jakby żadne stare rany i blizny nie rozdzierały się surowo i boleśnie, tylko pogłębiane przez to, jak jego życie stopniowo chyliło się ku dołowi, od kiedy przybył Tom Riddle.

Riddle… nie było w nim niczego dobrego, nie mogło być, i tylko niesamowicie irytowało go to, że podczas gdy on walczył z własnymi demonami, Harry tworzył coś, co powinno należeć do niego.

Przez długi czas udało mu się uniknąć Gellerta, ale w końcu poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie i wtedy… i wtedy usłyszał najokropniejszy, znajomy śmiech.

- No, no, Albusie… to także było dla większego dobra?


	3. Rozdział 3

Dziękuję wspaniałej i niesamowitej **Himitsu** za zbetowanie tego rozdziału.

**Evolution**, och, nie chciałam zostać źle zrozumiana. Tłumaczenie wciąż sprawia mi szalenie dużo radości i uwielbiam je. Nie mam po prostu na nie czasu i muszę wpychać je pomiędzy masę innych rzeczy, które mam obecnie na głowie. I zgadzam się, sam pomysł pracy Dumbl. z Grind. przeciwko chłopakom mógłby zostać bardzo dobrze wykorzystany. Zwłaszcza pokazanie ich przekonywania się do siebie, przy jednoczesnym wzrastaniu problemów - wywołanych horkruksami - pomiędzy Tomem i Harrym. Myślę, że mogę pocieszyć cię na tyle, iż dowiemy się dokładnie - um, przynajmniej pozornie dokładnie - o co chodzi z tym całym testamentem. Chociaż przy okazji wprowadzi to bardzo ciekawy wątek, który niestety nie zostanie dokończony (a właściwie nawet i _zaczęty_). **elain679** (elain, prawda? Dobrze odgadłam?), miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział się podobał. No i Tom, oczywiście, musi się rządzić - chociaż wcześniej nawet nieźle dawał sobie przy Harrym radę z ograniczaniem tej potrzeby. Co do Albusa i Gellerta, będą w dzisiejszym rozdziale, ale w następnym już się nie pojawiają - akcja skupia się na czymś innym. Niestety ta para nie zdąży się zbytnio rozrosnąć, chociaż z pewnością można _wyobrazić sobie_, do czego to mogło zmierzać :).

Dziękuję za komentarze i za to, że znalazłyście chwilę czasu na ich napisanie. Czytanie ich było bardzo przyjemne i podnoszące na duchu.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**, _list_

* * *

**Triumf Jutra**

**Rozdział trzeci**

Późnym popołudniem, albo raczej wczesnym wieczorem, przybył do niego list. Tom unikał go przez cały dzień.

Jeśli już chodzi o Toma, to nie tak, żeby zachowywał się jakoś szczególnie dziwnie, ale w jego oczach błyszczało coś ciemnego, co zwykle było w nich bardzo dobrze ukryte, mniej surowe. Tom również nie odzywał się do niego i, właściwie, nie nawiązywał z nim żadnych kontaktów, zachowując dystans.

Nie żeby było to coś, co byłoby do Toma niepodobne, kiedy ten chciał o czymś pomyśleć, ale zazwyczaj było tak, że to dziedzic Slytherina wszystkich od siebie odpychał, by zrobić sobie miejsce, a nie sam się wycofywał.

Podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z ich kłótnią w czasie śniadania, ale za żadne skarby nie potrafił rozpracować, dlaczego tak bardzo wpłynęła ona na jego przyjaciela.

No jasne, Tom zawsze miał nieco… zmienne nastroje, ale ostatnio zdawał się osiągnąć zupełnie nowy poziom „dwubiegunowości". Trochę go to niepokoiło.

Sprawiało, że znów rozmyślał, z wielkim niepokojem, o horkruksie Toma. Jak duży kawałek swojej duszy oderwał od siebie dziedzic Slytherina, skoro jego osobowość wciąż tak bardzo się zmieniała?

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że podobała mu się ta metoda – właściwie to uważał ją za całkowicie obrzydliwą – ale, no cóż, w pewnym sensie i tak był to najlepszy z możliwych scenariuszy, prawda? Namówi Toma, by znalazł jakiś nowy środek na osiągnięcie nieśmiertelności, a potem po prostu odwrócił to, co się stało lub coś w tym stylu.

Był pewien, że jakoś to przeżyje.

- Co mówi list? – zapytał Tom, a jego wzrok wyostrzył się, kiedy najwidoczniej rozpoznał pieczęć ministerstwa.

Harry zapoznał się z nim jeszcze raz, marszcząc brwi.

_Panie Potter,_

_pojawiła się delikatna sprawa, o której pilnie musimy z panem porozmawiać, dlatego prosimy, by jutro lub w najbliższym możliwym terminie udał się pan do Ministerstwa. W przeciwnym razie jesteśmy skłonni złożyć panu wizytę._

_Możemy tylko jeszcze raz podkreślić ważność tej sprawy i przepraszamy, że nie podajemy w tym liście żadnych szczegółowych informacji, ale istota problemu jest bardzo drażliwa. Jest to jednak powiązane z pańskim spadkiem z prawnego i ministerialnego punktu widzenia._

_Czekamy na pańską sowę i dziękujemy za poświecony czas._

_Melia Ayman, Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów_

- Z moim… spadkiem? – powtórzył niezbyt pewnie Harry. Tom westchnął, sięgając po list i po prostu biorąc go, szybko przebiegając po nim wzrokiem.

- Testament. Chodzi o testament i najwyraźniej związane z nim komplikacje. I przedmioty, w których posiadanie Ministerstwo nie chce, abyś wszedł – wyjaśnił lub może raczej teoretyzował po chwili Tom, po czym oddał mu pergamin. Harry zamrugał, otwierając usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Tom kontynuował: - List wspomina o spadku, zatem oczywiście chodzi o testament, Harry… jakiś nowy, inaczej ta sprawa zostałaby już dawno rozwiązana. Pochodzący prawdopodobnie sprzed miesiąca – głos i wyraz twarzy Toma stał się zamyślony.

Wymienili spojrzenia. Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez jakąś minutę, a jego myśli szalały. Niedawna śmierć. Komplikacje. Skrzywił się, zerkając na swojego towarzysza.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że chodzi o testament Voldemorta, prawda?

Istniała tylko jedna osoba, którą znał Harry, a która zmarła w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy i której testament mógłby powodować tak „delikatne" komplikacje w Ministerstwie. To było po prostu… kompletnie absurdalne.

- Właściwie to tak właśnie myślę – odparł stanowczo Tom.

Harry przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał, po czym głośno się roześmiał.

- I co takiego Voldemort miałby mi zapisać? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Truciznę? Dlaczego uważasz, że mógłby mi coś zostawić?

- Bo ja bym to zrobił.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

* * *

Tego wieczoru Harry przybył do Ministerstwa.

Czuł się zdecydowanie dziwnie, jako że z powodu kończącego się dnia, miejsce to było właściwie całkowicie puste. Po całym budynku porozrzucanych było tylko kilka pojedynczych bardzo oddanych, ambitnych lub przemęczonych pracowników. Mimowolnie stał się podejrzliwy.

Niemniej jednak, jego ciekawość pociągnęła go w głąb budynku.

To nie powinno zająć zbyt długo, prawda?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Tom nie nalegał na udanie się razem z nim, jak zrobiłby to normalnie, mówiąc, że ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty i że Harry wszystko mu opowie, kiedy wróci. To sprawiło, że Harry zaczął jeszcze bardziej martwić się o to, co się, do cholery, działo z dziedzicem Slytherina.

Właściwie, czuł się trochę tak, jak gdyby Tom go unikał i chociaż nie minęły jeszcze nawet dwadzieścia cztery godziny, to już zaczynało wkurzać to Harry'ego. No bo naprawdę, Tom nie miał żadnego prawa tak się na niego denerwować tylko dlatego, że Harry nie poddał się jak jakiś dobry śmierciożerca; zresztą, i tak nigdy tego nie robił.

Przez jakąś minutę z rozbawieniem wyobrażał sobie reakcję Toma, gdyby rzeczywiście zaczął zachowywać się jak wzorowy śmierciożerca… czy przypadkiem Tom nie powiedział kiedyś Harry'emu, aby nigdy nie nazywał go „Panem"? Nie chciał jednak spróbować tego zrobić, na wypadek, gdyby Tom faktycznie wolał, aby tak się właśnie zachowywał; absolutnie ulegle.

Skierował się do gabinetu, do którego powiedziano mu, aby się udał, czując zwiększającą się z powodu obecności Knota podejrzliwość i nieufność. Czuł w dłoni znajomy ciężar różdżki.

- Powiedział pan, że to ważne – stwierdził, nie witając się, nieznacznie zmuszając się do tego, aby pod lodowatą, formalną uprzejmością ukryć swoją niechęć do Ministra.

- Ach, tak – mruknęła odchrząkując blondynka, która, jak sądził Harry, musiała być Melią Ayman. Była raczej niska i szczupła, miała pulchne policzki, które wyglądały raczej dziwnie przy jej dość kościstej i poważnej postaci. – Chodzi o to, że… no cóż… Ministerstwo znalazło się ostatnio w posiadaniu testamentu Lorda V… Vol… Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

- I co to ma wspólnego ze mną? – zapytał, unosząc brwi. – Przypuszczam, że istnieje jakiś problem prawny? Coś w tym stylu?

Jeżeli cokolwiek miało coś wspólnego z Voldemortem, wspomnieniem jego reżimu lub Śmierciożercami, ludzie mieli w zwyczaju zwracać się z tym do niego. Jako swojego „wybawcy". No naprawdę, Tom zrobił równie wiele, by pokonać tą wężopodobną postać, ale najwyraźniej zwracali więcej uwagi na niego, bo był tym całym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Był czymś, czego się spodziewali i co znali. Tom był znacznie bardziej tajemniczą postacią, chociaż z tego względu również bardziej interesującą dla mediów.

- On, uch… - Ayman spojrzała na Knota. – No cóż, zostawił panu… wszystko.

Kilka sekund zajęło Harry'emu przetworzenie tych słów chociaż na tyle, aby mógł na nie odpowiedzieć.

- Słucham? – odparł ledwie szeptem.

- C-czarny Pan, Sam-Wiesz-Kto, zostawił panu wszystko, co miał… jako swojemu, errr, prawnemu spadkobiercy – mruknęła Ayman. Harry zamrugał.

- Co ma pani na myśli mówiąc… wszystko? – zażądał. – Ma pani kopię testamentu? Niech mi ją pani pokaże! – rozkazał.

Speszona Ayman zaczęła pokazywać mu dokumenty, ale Knot przerwał jej cichym odchrząknięciem.

- Niestety, ze względu na charakter twojego, ach, ofiarodawcy, istnieją pewne problemy związane z pozwoleniem na to, byś to zaakceptował.

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się mężczyźnie.

- Czy istnieje jakiś prawny powód, który by mi na to nie zezwalał? Czy to tylko Ministerstwo ma problem z tym, co jest prawdopodobnie bardzo znaczącym majątkiem i kolekcją magicznych artefaktów? – zapytał Harry.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Voldemort cokolwiek mu zostawił, nie mówiąc już o _wszystkim_.

I nazwał go swoim spadkobiercą. Cholera jasna, czy to jakaś jego ostatnia gierka? Nie rozumiał tego.

Z pewnością byłoby to o wiele bardziej sensowne, gdyby Czarny Pan zostawił wszystko Tomowi, prawda?

Knot otworzył usta, ale to Ayman pierwsza się nieśmiało odezwała:

- Nie, nie istnieją żadne prawne powody, dla których nie może pan zaakceptować tego, co panu dał. Bardzo dokładnie wszystko sformułował, a jego kruczki… tu nie chodzi nawet o to czy to przyjmiesz, czy nie, panie Potter, nie masz wyboru. To już twoje.

- A co, jeśli tego nie chcę? – zapytał Harry.

Knot przykleił do swojej twarzy ciepły uśmiech.

- Byłoby to całkowicie zrozumiałe, Harry – stwierdził Minister, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Rozumem, że musi być to dla ciebie niezwykle trudne, w końcu zamordował twoich rodziców…

- Zdejmij ze mnie swoją dłoń.

Palce Knota oderwały się od niego jak oparzone i Harry sięgnął po dokumenty, ostrożnie je przeglądając.

Dom Riddle'ów… skarbiec u Gringotta, w którym nawet nie wiedział, co się znajduje… i… Harry zamarł. Uniósł wzrok na Ayman.

- Wierzę, że jest pan wężousty, panie Potter – oznajmiła cicho.

Przeniósł spojrzenie na Knota, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć z pewnym pokręconym rozbawieniem.

I tak oto Voldemort – lub choćby nawet i Tom, ale nie chciał myśleć o tym w ten sposób – drażnił się z Ministerstwem nawet po śmierci.

- Nie możecie tego przeczytać – stwierdził. – Nie macie pojęcia, co mi zostawił, wiecie tylko, że to wiążące z prawnego punktu widzenia i że nie możecie tego powstrzymać.

- Bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdy mógł nam pan to przetłumaczyć – oświadczył sztywno Knot.

Harry, pomimo swojego wielkiego niepokoju, musiał oprzeć się silnej pokusie złośliwego uśmiechnięcia, chociaż i tak taki uśmieszek mógł wkraść się lekko na jego twarz.

- Nie za bardzo widzę, w czym Ministerstwo ma problem, skoro wszystko funkcjonuje zgodnie z prawem i go nie łamie – stwierdził.

Nawet jeśli chodziło o Voldemorta, nawet jeśli nie chciał niczego, co dawał mu ten mężczyzna… zrozumiał, że był to ten sam co zawsze instynkt walki przeciwko wszelkiej zewnętrznej ingerencji. Nawet wtedy, gdy w jego pobliżu był Voldemort, rzadko angażowali w swoje sprawy kogokolwiek innego. W końcu, tak jak w ostatecznym pojedynku na cmentarzu, wszystko kończyło się na prostym pojedynku pomiędzy nimi dwoma, nawet jeśli Voldemort bez problemu mógł zabić go, gdyby wykorzystał władzę i większą liczbę swoich Śmierciożerców.

Odwrócił się do wyjścia, biorąc ze sobą dokumenty, aby uważnie się z nimi zapoznać.

- Potter – warknął ostro Knot. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z możliwych konsekwencji, jakie to ze sobą niesie? Jeżeli dojdzie to do wiadomości publicznej? Twoja reputacja może zostać zszargana.

Harry zatrzymał się, spoglądając za siebie.

- Nie jestem dziewczyną, a to nie są lata czterdzieste, Ministrze… Opieram się na czymś więcej niż tylko reputacji – powiedział. – A ty?

Knot zamarł z przerażania.

Harry z pogardą zwrócił więcej uwagi na znajdujące się w jego dłoniach dokumenty niż na nieogarniętego, niekompetentnego Ministra, który uczepił się władzy.

* * *

Harry nie udał się prosto do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Marszczył brwi, a zdezorientowanie zaczynało rozdzierać jego umysł. Zamiast tego znalazł się w kompromisowym pomieszczeniu, które wraz z Tomem odwiedzał w pokoju Przychodź-Wychodź.

Położył się na brzuchu przed kominkiem, rozkładając przed sobą różne dokumenty i przeglądając je. Nie był ekspertem w dziedzinie żargonu prawnego, ale nie był pewien, czy był to taki rodzaj spadku, jaki mógłby skonsultować z prawnikiem… może z Tomem, właściwie on działał dokładnie na tej samej zasadzie, nawet jeśli myśl o tym wywoływała u Harry'ego chichot.

Tom… Co Tom będzie o tym wszystkim myślał?

Jak gdyby słysząc jego myśli, wspomniany dziedzic Slytherina wszedł do pomieszczenia, przez sekundę rozglądając się dookoła, bez wątpienia oceniając przez to stan jego umysłu.

Harry oparł się śmiesznej chęci powiedzenia: „myślałem, że mnie unikasz".

Zerknął w bok, kiedy Tom, zamiast zająć swoją zwykłą pozycje na kanapie, usiadł obok niego, pochylając się nad dokumentami, nic nie mówiąc.

- Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego – zauważył Harry.

- Dlaczego miałbym być zaskoczony? – zapytał Tom, unosząc brwi, zanim pochylił głowę. – Dał ci kontrolę nad Mrocznym Znakiem i Śmierciożercami…

Teraz, w końcu, jak oczekiwał, w tonie Toma pojawiło się coś ostrego.

- Bóg wie dlaczego – odparł. Tom zerknął na niego.

- Nie wiesz, dlaczego ci wszystko zostawił?

Harry skrzywił się, wyczuwając test.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Pomyśl – polecił mu Tom. – Znasz mnie. Nie różni się ode mnie aż tak bardzo.

Grymas Harry'ego zwiększył się, ostrzegawczo. Tom zignorował to, jedynie wyzywająco napotykając jego spojrzenie.

- Nie wiem – mruknął, zirytowany. – Myślał, że przeznaczone jest ci stać się nim i co za tym idzie… bez sensu byłoby zostawienie tego tobie. Przepowiednia mówi, że żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Gdybym umarł, jego testament nie musiałby zostać wprowadzony w życie, gdyby on umarł… był pewny, że wtedy ja bym przeżył.

- Nigdy nie było nikogo innego – powiedział cicho Tom. – Jesteś Harrisonem Evansem. Dokumenty mówią, że zostawił ci skrytkę u Gringotta, a także dom Riddle'ów i oficjalną kontrolę nad Śmierciożercami… - ton młodego Czarnego Pana po raz kolejny zyskał na te słowa niebezpieczny wydźwięk. – Kiedy zobaczymy, co się w niej znajduje?

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „my"? – zażartował. – Nie należy do ciebie.

Był zaskoczony, kiedy Tom natychmiast uderzył go w górną część głowy i to nieszczególnie w żartobliwy lub beztroski sposób. Niezaprzeczalnym celem tego uderzenia było sprawienie, by było ono bolesne.

Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Coś zdecydowanie było nie w porządku. Chociaż Tom go uderzył, w jego oczach pojawił się teraz lodowaty ogień, który mówił mu, że drażniła go ta sytuacja, albo przynajmniej Harry myślał, że to o sytuację właśnie chodziło.

- Żartowałem – powiedział stanowczo. Tom milczał, przez chwilę zginając palce, podczas gdy jego postawa była sztywna. Zbyt sztywna. – Tom… - zaczął Harry.

Chłopiec znów wstał, szybko, wciąż ściskając w rękach kilka dokumentów, odsuwając się, przyjmując bardzo powściągliwą i napiętą pozycję. Harry niemal warknął, rzucając się do przodu i łapiąc mocno za ramiona chłopca.

- Co się dzisiaj, do cholery, z tobą dzieje? – zażądał, gwałtownie potrząsając Tomem. Problemy z kontrolą? Skoro miał kontrolę nad Śmierciożercami… co miał Tom? Tom był Czarnym Panem, zgodnie ze wszelkimi prawami wszystko, co było Mroczne, należało do niego. O to chodziło?

- **Puszczaj mnie** – syknął Tom.

- To przez horkruksa? – naciskał Harry. W następnej sekundzie magia Toma owinęła się wokół jego gardła, zaciskając, dusząc go, i dziedzic Slytherina wykorzystał to, wyszarpując się z jego rąk, niemal łamiąc mu przy tym palce.

- Powiedziałem – powtórzył, zbyt cicho – puszczaj.

Harry gapił się na niego, zupełnie zdezorientowany, zaciskając szczękę.

- Wiesz, zazwyczaj, kiedy mamy jakiś problem, jakoś, kurwa, negocjujemy – przypomniał mu krótko. – Zachowujesz się… dziwnie.

Ale wyraz twarzy Toma był teraz znów spokojny, chociaż jego oczy przeszywały postać Harry'ego. Potter ostrożnie odwzajemnił to szczegółowe przyglądanie się.

- W weekend pójdziemy do Gringotta i zobaczymy skrytkę – oświadczył Tom.

I po raz kolejny wypadł z pomieszczenia.

Harry'emu naprawdę się to nie podobało.

* * *

- Zatem, Albusie… dawno się nie widzieliśmy – mruknął Grindelwald, wpatrując się w niego, podczas gdy najokropniejszy uśmiech wykrzywiał jego wychudzoną twarz.

- Przestań – rozkazał krótko Dumbledore, z determinacją nie skupiając swojej uwagi na mężczyźnie.

- Pięćdziesiąt lat, co? – kontynuował Gellert, jak gdyby tego nie usłyszał. – Bez żadnej wizyty, bez żadnego kontaktu… bez choćby urodzinowej kartki z życzeniami. To sprawia mi ból, Albusie. Myślałem, że między nami było coś wyjątkowego.

- Powiedziałem: przestań – powtórzył chłodno. – Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

- Tak, doskonale dałeś mi to do zrozumienia – odparł Grindewald, tym razem z nutką jadu. Czarny Pan pochylił się nad stołem, bliżej niego. – Założę się, że zżera cię niesamowite poczucie winy…

Albus nie powiedział nic i Gellart nie wydawał się tego oczekiwać, kontynuując konwersacyjnie:

- W ciągu tych lat przyglądałem się twoim działaniom, mój drogi… orędownik mugoli, Albusie? Naprawdę? Tak bardzo próbowałeś o tym zapomnieć, że to niemal urocze, a raczej byłoby urocze, gdyby nie takie żałosne.

- Nie wiem, co próbujesz przez to osiągnąć… - zaczął znów Dumbledore, a jego oczy błyszczały wściekle.

- Złamałem ci serce, Albusie?

Talerze obiadowe rozbiły się i Gellert zakołysał się na krześle, śmiejąc się, uśmieszek rozdarł jego twarz. Ten sam chłopięcy uśmieszek, który najwyraźniej nigdy się nie zmienił, pomimo ciężkiej, kruchej goryczy mijających lat.

- Wiesz, że tak – warknął Dumbledore, a na jego twarzy widać było zmęczenie.

Uśmiech zniknął. Grindelwald wpatrywał się w niego, po czym oparł jeszcze bliżej.

- To dobrze – syknął. – Bo to ty pierwszy złamałeś moje!

Dumbledore pomyślał, że chyba wolałby już Azkaban.


	4. Rozdział 4

O to, by rozdział prezentował się jak należy, zadbała **Himitsu**. Dziękuję!

**Seshi**, tak, kojarzy mi się, że "Znowu mieć sześć lat" chyba już kiedyś czytałam. Niestety nie kojarzę już dokładnie tego opowiadania, być może przypomnę je sobie, jeżeli znajdę trochę czasu. Tak samo sprawa się ma smoczej trylogii - mój spis ficków przeczytanych (a proszę wierzyć, nie należy do małych) twierdzi, że kiedyś już się z nią zapoznałam, jednak przyznam szczerze, że w chwili obecnej niewiele pamiętam. Musiało być to dawno. Co do niezakończenia "Triumfu", to oczywiście rozumiem twoje zniechęcenie - sama również nienawidzę czytać ficków, które nie są zakończone... **Mahakao**, dziękuję za wskazanie tego błędu, natychmiast go poprawiłam i mam nadzieję, że teraz jest lepiej :). Tom... Tom ma teraz wiele problemów, związanych z tą całą sprawą z horkruksami, które dość nieprzyjemnie łączą się z jego z natury dominującym charakterem. Oczywiście najlepiej by zrobił, gdyby porozmawiał z Harrym, ale to oczywiście _Tom_, który _nie może_ mieć takich problemów i który _w życiu_ nie wyzna Harry'emu swoich problemów. I, no cóż, mnie też szkoda, że to już ostatni rozdział - zresztą sama zobaczysz, jakie ciekawe możliwości daje dalszej fabule... **elain679**, pewnie po prostu znów wariuje. Właściwie nie byłoby to nic nowego ;/. Co się tyczy spadku po Voldemorcie, to moja pierwsza reakcja była podobna do twojej - rzeczywiście jest to coś, co raczej niezbyt często pojawia się w fickach (raczej, bo nie ukrywam, że nie jestem jakoś świetnie zaznajomiona z fickami powojennymi ;)). Co do postawy Toma, jeżeli ktoś pytałby się mnie o zdanie, powiedziałabym, że tak, chodzi o horkuksy. Ale nie samo ich stworzenie, a... umiejscowienie. Horkruks Harry'ego znajduje się w Tomie, a horkruks Toma w Harrym. Są ze sobą bardziej związani niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej (w końcu w UL, dla przykładu, Harry miał w sobie cząstkę Vold., czyli prawie-Toma, kogoś mającego tą samą duszę, ale nie będącą stricte Tomem. A teraz to nie tylko dusza _konkretnie_ Toma jest w Harrym, dusza Harry'ego jest również w Tomie, co, no cóż, nieźle wszystko chrzani :)). Tom odpiera przez połączenie znacznie więcej emocji niż wcześniej, a jako psychopata nie jest do nich przyzwyczajony. Poza tym, przypomnij sobie, co czuł Harry po stworzeniu horkruksa względem Toma. To samo dzieje się teraz w pewien sposób z Riddle'em (i tak, z Harrym oczywiście w pewien sposób również). Tom traci kontrolę, a jest osobą bardzo władczą, dla której liczy się kontrola. To więc powoduje, że próbuje tą kontrolę sobie w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić, zyskać ją w inny sposób. Stąd to zachowanie względem Harry'ego. Podejrzewam, że kontakt fizyczny tylko jeszcze bardziej wszystko nasila. Uspokoję - Gringott w dzisiejszym rozdziale :). **Ariano**, zachowanie Voldemorta po części wyjaśnione zostanie w poniższym rozdziale. Reszty trzeba się domyślać, ale to właściwie nawet nie jest takie trudne, kiedy już przeanalizuje się wszystkie fakty :). Nic więcej na razie nie mówię, aby nie powtarzać się z tym, co zostanie powiedziane w rozdziale. A Albus i Grind. - masz rację, niezła ironia losu ;). **Kraken**, no to myślę, że dzisiejszy rozdział powinien się spodobać jeszcze bardziej :). Intencje Voldemorta po części zostaną wyjaśnione w poniższym rozdziale, reszty się trzeba raczej domyślać. Ja mogę mieć swoje domysły, ale nie są one niczym potwierdzonym - każdy, po przeczytaniu poniższego rozdziału, będzie mógł interpretować inaczej cały ten testament ;). Co, nawiasem mówiąc, może być szalenie ciekawe :). A zachowanie Toma, no cóż, już ładnie się o tym rozpisałam przy odpowiadaniu elain, zatem zachęcam do zerknięcia na tą część mojej odpowiedzi na komentarze, jeżeli interesuje cię moje zdanie na ten temat :). Ale masz trochę racji. A stado czarnych jednorożców w banku, to dla mnie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, moja wyobraźnia padła :). W sprawie Zeviego odsyłam do dopisku pod rozdziałem. :) **Evolution**, Tom jest po prostu uparty i nie chce pozwolić pomóc sobie z problemami. Ba! on nawet nie informuje o tych problemach osób, które one dotyczą. No cały Tom, po prostu cały Tom ;). A co do testamentu, to też zwalałabym wszystko na Toma, chłopak nas rozpieścił swoimi długimi monologami na temat wszystkich problemów, jakie się pojawiały. Chociaż osobiście sądzę, że nie należy zupełnie ignorować tej odpowiedzi, której udzielił. Bo może być w niej coś na rzeczy. Mogę jednak zapewnić, że Voldemort, podobnie do Toma, NIGDY nie ma tylko jednego powodu do zrobienia czegoś. Zawsze kierują im różne intencje. Więc testament mógł być z jego strony wywołany sentymentem do Harrisona, a także być strategią pośmiertnego (no, mniej więcej) mieszania się w sprawy Harry'ego i swojego młodszego, alternatywnego ja. Ogólnie myślę, że co nieco wyjaśni się w poniższym rozdziale. Swoją własną interpretację zachowania Toma napisałam w trakcie odpowiadania na komentarz elain, więc tam właśnie w tej sprawie odsyłam :). Albusa i Grind. niestety już nie będzie, też bardzo tego żałuję. **Jousette**, tak, ja też bardzo żałuję, że rozdziałów jest tak mało - ale kolejne wybrane przeze mnie tłumaczenie będzie miało ich znacznie więcej, jeżeli to cię jakoś pocieszy ;). Tom... Tom ma te całe problemy związane z horkruksami i najlepsze, co mógłby zrobić (a czego oczywiście nie zrobi) to po prostu porozmawiać o tym z Harrym (chociaż na jego miejscu też bałabym się powiedzenia Potterowi, że są swoimi nawzajem horkruksami). No i cieszę się, że spodobał ci się wątek z Albusem i Grind. :). **Exciter**, nie ma sprawy, oczywiście, że się nie gniewam, przeciwnie, doskonale rozumiem - też byłam ostatnio strasznie zajęta, wiem więc, jak bardzo może człowieka męczyć brak czasu :). Tom... Tom z pewnością dojdzie do porozumienia z Harrym. Po prostu nie widzę innej opcji, nie mogę wyobrazić sobie, by ta dwójka w jakikolwiek sposób oddaliła się od siebie. No i mam nadzieję, ze zawartość skrytki Voldemorta wyda ci się interesująca :).

Dziękuję z całego serca za wszystkie te wspaniałe, przemiłe komentarze. A także za wytknięcie błędów. Takie komentarze niezwykle podnoszą mnie na duchu, pokazują, że warto tłumaczyć i że są osoby, które czerpią z tłumaczonych przeze mnie opowiadań równe wielką radość, co ja.

Życzę wam miłego czytania tego ostatniego rozdziału!

* * *

Słowniczek: _list_

* * *

**Triumf Jutra**

**Rozdział ****czwarty**

Harry i Tom stanęli przed drzwiami banku Gringotta i twarz tego drugiego ukazywała emocje równe tym, jakie okazywać mógł kamień. Harrym mimowolnie targało wiele obaw, przez co mocno wciskał ręce do kieszeni swojej szaty.

Zostali zaczepieni na ulicy tak wiele razy, że dojście do banku zajęło im dwa razy więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj, ścigani przez ludzi, którzy chcieliby z nimi pogawędzić, zdobyć autografy lub zdjęcia.

To było męczące, ale Tom, tak jak zawsze, sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszonego. Z drugiej strony jednak, Tom miał ten swój pełen pewności siebie sposób chodzenia, dzięki któremu ludzie usuwali się mu z drogi i dawali sobie spokój z tym, co chcieli od dziedzica Slytherina, podczas gdy Harry był tym, który częściej pakował się w jakieś kłopoty. To było irytujące. I krępujące. Harry zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nienawidził być w centrum uwagi. Nigdy nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć! W końcu jednak dotarli do Gringotta, chociaż Harry'emu i tak nie przestała nie podobać się cała ta sytuacja.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie przekazuję tobie tego wszystkiego tylko dlatego, iż nie ufam ci na tyle, aby wierzyć, że zrobisz z tego jakiś dobry użytek? – zapytał cicho Harry, kiedy weszli do budynku, kierując się w stronę niezajętego pracą goblina.

Tom zerknął na niego.

- To nie powinno być twoim priorytetem, poza tym nie masz tutaj nic do gadania – odparł chłopiec, być może wypowiadając się na ten temat bardziej szczerze niż przez cały miniony tydzień. – Wszystko w tej skrytce należy do mnie.

- Co, bo jesteś Voldemortem? – głos Harry'ego był pusty, nagle chłodny, ale Tom wydawał się to z łatwością ignorować, lodowato odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie.

- Właściwie to tak.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Nie.

- Tak – odparł stanowczo Tom. – Może nie _tą_ jego wersją, ale nie jestem też jakąś jego nudną, oswojoną alternatywą, Potter. Może i nie zrobiłem tego wszystkiego, co on, ale on wciąż jest nieodłączną częścią mnie, a zatem wszystko, co jest jego, jest również moje.

Użycie słowa „Potter", tak samo jak lakoniczny ton jego wypowiedzi, wskazywały na to, jak bardzo cała ta sprawa denerwowała jego towarzysza.

- Tak – odparł, przewracając oczami. – Jestem całkowicie świadomy tego, że nie jesteś kimś miłym lub takie tam bzdury. Cholera jasna, nie jestem głupi i tak się złożyło, że znam cię oraz spędzam w twoim towarzystwie sporo czasu, wiem więc, że nie jesteś nudny, a już na pewno nie oswojony – sam taki pomysł jest śmieszny! To jednak nie sprawia, że nim jesteś. Najwyraźniej posiadamy różne definicje „Voldemorta".

Rozmowa urwała się, kiedy nawiązali krótką konwersację z goblinem, a następnie ruszyli po wypolerowanej, marmurowej posadce w kierunku wózków. Harry je uwielbiał, czuł się na nich jak na rollercoasterze, ale ramiona Toma napięły się odrobinę. Było to niemal niezauważalne, ale dla niego mimo wszystko widoczne.

- Nie lubisz tych wózków? – zapytał niewinnie. Tom rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

- To śmiertelna pułapka na kółkach… co, oczywiście, oznacza, że ty je lubisz. I, najwyraźniej, posiadamy różne definicje – odparł krótko Tom. – Świetnie wykorzystałbym wszystko, co znajduje się w tym skarbcu. Skoro znasz mnie tak dobrze jak twierdzisz, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że zawsze korzystam całkowicie ze wszystkich dostępnych mi środków… w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. – Tom rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie. – Niczego z tego nie chcesz, najprawdopodobniej zmarnujesz niezliczoną ilość okazji i artefaktów, które zostały ci dane i pozwolisz na to, by osiadł na nich kurz, zupełnie ich nie używając.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- A ja myślałem, że będziesz się cieszył, iż nie użyłem przeciwko tobie twojego „dziedzictwa" lub twoich Śmierciożerców.

- Śmierciożercy i tak posłuchaliby mnie, a nie ciebie – oświadczył chłodno Tom, a jego zaciśnięte na wózku palce zbladły. Harry złagodniał nieco.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Voldemort był prawdopodobnie całkowicie świadomy tego, jak bardzo będzie ci to… przeszkadzać, prawda? – zapytał.

- Oczywiście, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparł Tom. – To nie sprawia jednak, że mi to nie, ach, „przeszkadza", jak to określiłeś…

Harry zacisnął pięści, słysząc ten oschły ton.

- Zatem miło by było, gdybyś przestał się za to na mnie wyżywać – odgryzł się. – To nie moja wina, że jesteś takim sukinsynem.

Spojrzenie Toma skierowało się na niego ostro, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę, jak gdyby chłopiec znów po raz pierwszy go w ogóle zobaczył. Harry uniósł brwi i Tom potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się po kilku sekundach. Nie był to ten rzadki, pełen wolności śmiech wywołany prawdziwym rozbawieniem, był od niego znacznie bardziej gorzki i okrutny, ale również nie słychać było w nim tej wcześniejszej ostrości.

- I znów, jak zawsze, kochanie, moi rodzice byli małżeństwem – mruknął Tom, po czym z uśmieszkiem na ustach niezwłocznie wyszedł z wózka, kiedy ten tylko się zatrzymał.

To wystarczyło, by pozbawić ramiona Harry'ego trochę tego niepotrzebnego napięcia, chociaż i tak czuł na nich ten uciążliwy ciężar.

Goblin spojrzał na nich z zamyśleniem, aczkolwiek nie takim szczególnie przyjaznym lub przyjemnym, podbiegając do ściany, aby otworzyć im drzwi skrytki.

Harry zamarł na sekundę, ale chwilę później został zmuszony do poruszenie się, kiedy Tom chwycił go za ramię i praktycznie wepchnął do skrytki.

Tak ogólnie na to patrząc, była dość pusta.

Jasne, znajdowały się w niej ogromne stosy galeonów i drobiazgi zbierane przez lata, które finansowały dojście do władzy Lorda Voldemorta, ale nie były to jakieś wygórowane kwoty. W pomieszczeniu było też mnóstwo książek, w jego rogu leżał szkielet, który Harry z całych sił starał się ignorować, a także coś, co wyglądało na niezliczoną ilość zebranych w ciągu lat prezentów.

A jednak to kawałek pergaminu i notatnik natychmiast rzuciły się w jego stronę, jak gdyby zostały wezwane, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

Spojrzał na nie ostrożnie, nie rezygnując z myśli, że Voldemort mógł nałożyć klątwę na wszystko, co znajdowało się w tym pomieszczeniu, i rozejrzał się za Tomem, zauważając, że dziedzic Slytherina oddalił się do sterty różnych rzeczy, a w jego oczach błyszczały ostrożna ciekawość i fascynacja.

Harry znów spojrzał na list, porywając go z powietrza.

Chciał zerknąć na niego, zanim pokaże go Tomowi…

Wszelkie kolory uszły z jego twarzy.

* * *

_Harry, __sądzę, __że __stereotypowo __powinienem __złożyć __ci__ „__gratulacje__"__, __w __końcu __jesteś __wielkim __bohaterem __Jasnej __Strony, __która __po __raz __kolejny __zwyciężyła __nad __złem__… __Jednakże, __nie __za __bardzo __interesują __mnie __stereotypy __i __nie __widzę __żadnych __powodów __do __świętowania __tego __rzekomego __zwycięstwa._

_Chociaż, __jak __sądzę, __musisz __być __dość __dumny __z __siebie, __bohaterze? __Oto __znajdujesz __się __tutaj, __otoczony __wszystkimi __tymi __lśniącymi __nagrodami __i __bez __wątpienia __wszystkim, __co __chciałbyś __posiadać._

_Cóż __za __wielki __triumf._

_Nie __licząc, __oczywiście, __tych __wszystkich __ludzi, __których __skazałeś __na __cierpienie__… __Nie __pomyślałeś __o __tym, __prawda, __Harry?_

_Kiedyś, __kiedy __byłem __młody __i __naiwny, __powiedziałem __ci, __że __to __nie __twoja __wina, __iż __twoi __rodzice __nie __żyją. __Kłamałem. __To __była __twoja __wina, __wszystko nią jest. __Musiałeś __upewnić __się, __że __umrą, __bo __tylko __tak __sam __mogłeś __przetrwać, __bo __tylko __tak __linia __czasu __by __nie __eksplodowała._

_To __była __twoja __wina._

_Masz __na __rękach __każdą __śmierć, __która __miała __miejsce, __a __także __ich __krew, __bo __myślałeś, __że __możesz __igrać __sobie __z __Losem __i __Czasem, __nie __ponosząc __żadnych __konsekwencji._

_Twoi __rodzice__… __i __tak __wielu __innych. __Zdajesz __sobie __sprawę, __jak __wielu __ludzi __zmarło __podczas __ostatnich __pięćdziesięciu __lat __z __powodu __twoich __czynów? __Więcej __niż __mógłbym __zliczyć. __Miliony._

_Jesteś __odpowiedzialny __za __tak __wiele __cierpienia, __Evans; __ich, __ale __także __mojego._

_Myślisz, __że __nie __zauważyłem, __iż __coś __jest __nie __tak?_

_Nie __jestem __głupi, __jestem __w __stanie __wyczuć, __gdy __mi __czegoś __brakuje, __zwłaszcza __całych __lat __wspomnień. __Ale __to __nieważne, __przeszłość __to __przeszłość, __a __w __tej __pętli __czasowej __nie __mam __już __wpływu __na __przyszłość._

_To __niezła __ironia, __że __wepchniesz __mnie __w __te __wszystkie __rzeczy, __których __tak __bardzo __się __bałeś__ – __w __utratę __władzy __i __kontroli __nad __dostrzegalnym __przeznaczeniem __- __ale __jestem __pewien, __że __już __do __tej __pory __zauważyłeś, __iż __Los __jest __czymś, __przed __czym __bardzo __trudno __uciec._

_Przepowiednia __wciąż __jest __aktualna, __zdajesz __sobie __z __tego __sprawę? __W __odniesieniu do Toma. __On __także __to __zrozumie, __w __końcu __jest __mną __i __chociaż __człowiek __może __zmienić __się __z __zewnątrz, __to __wewnątrz, __w __podstawowych __aspektach, __jesteśmy __identyczni. __Wciąż __masz __moc, __aby __go __zniszczyć, __moc, __której __nie __znamy, __a __biorąc __pod __uwagę __sposób, __w __jaki __obaj __naciskacie __na __siebie __i __próbujecie __się __zmienić, __żaden __z __was __nie __może __żyć, __gdy __drugi __przeżyje. __W __końcu __jeden __z __was __się __podda, __bo __nikt __nie __może __toczyć __z __nami __tak __wyczerpującej __bitwy __przez __całą __wieczność._

_Nie __istnieje __nic __takiego __jak __szczęśliwe __zakończenie,__ „__kochanie__"__, __tylko __historia __ucięta __zanim __znów __stanie __się __coś __złego._

_A __więc, __za __szansę, __którą __teraz __macie, __zapłaciłeś __mękami __naszego __rozdartego __wojną __narodu __i __życiami __tysięcy __ludzi__… __ale __co __teraz?_

_Było __warto?_

_Bez __wątpienia __słyszałeś, __że __mówi __się,__ i__ż __twoja __historia __jest __tragedią __i, __jak __w __przypadku __wszystkich __innych__ losów, __wciąż __możesz __jeszcze __uciec __przed __tym __wyrokiem._

_Widzisz, __łatwo __się __nudzimy. __Tom __się __znudzi. __On __i __ja __jesteśmy __dziećmi __wojny, __brutalni, __żądni __krwi, __nigdy __nie __zniszczymy __ani __nie __zmniejszymy __naszej __subtelnej __nienawiści __do __pokoju, __bo __nigdy __go __nie __znaliśmy, __jest __nam __obcy._

_Ty __również __nie __znasz __pokoju._

_A __jednak __to __nad __tym __pracujecie i __t__ego __chcecie. __Im __bardziej __udaje __wam __się __rozwiązać __wszystkie __problemy, __im __bardziej __idziecie __na __kompromisy __i __pozbywacie __się __przeszkód__… __tym __mniej __stajecie __się __dla __siebie __interesujący __i, __co __na __pewno, __tym __mniej __stajesz __się __dla __niego __zabawny._

_Zbliżacie __się __do __siebie __poprzez __walkę, __ale, __wraz __z __upływem __czasu, __jeśli __wciąż __będziecie __tak __rozwiązywać __swoje __problemy, __będziecie __mieli __mniej __rzeczy, __o __które __moglibyście __walczyć. __A __co __za __tym __idzie, __staniesz __się __nudny, __nieciekawy __i __nie __będziesz __już __dłużej __odpowiedni._

_On__… __lgnie __do __ciebie, __ale __macie __wspólny __język __tylko __wtedy, __gdy __obaj __jesteście __równie __poszkodowani. __Jesteś __człowiekiem, __który __pójdzie __dalej __i __będzie __dalej __żyć; __pewnego __dnia __zapragniesz __normalności, __rodziny._

_Naprawdę __wierzysz, __że__ on __będzie __czymkolwiek __z __tego __choć __trochę __zainteresowany?_

_Może __nie __teraz, __ale__ to was __w __końcu __podzieli, __bo __pomimo __swoich __kompromisów, __chcecie __w __różny __sposób __korzystać __ze __swojego __życia __i __macie __różne __ideologie._

_I __on __ci__ tego __nie __wybaczy._

_Podstawą __waszej __pokręconej __relacji __jest __fakt, __że __pragniesz __go __i __rzeczy, __które __może __ci __zaproponować, __a __on __potrzebuje __ciebie, __chociaż __w __najmniejszym __stopniu __ciebie __nie __pragnie._

_Odejście __zawsze __było __dla __ciebie __bardziej __prawdopodobną __opcją __niż __dla __niego, __posiadasz __innych __ludzi, __na __których __możesz __polegać __i __mógłbyś __przetrwać, __gdyby __nie __było __go __już __w __twoim __życiu._

_On __jednak, __jeżeli __nie __będzie __ciebie __miał, __stanie __się __mną, __a __zatem __nie __do __końca __pozostanie __sobą._

_Ta __równowaga __nie __jest __równa, __a __tym __samym __zacznie __zachowywać __się __jak __trucizna._

_Zatem, __jakie __są __z __tego __wnioski, __Harry? __Co __nam __pozostało?_

_Dwoje __ludzi, __którym __przeznaczone __jest __popadnięcie __w __ruinę __i __separacja, __z __Losem, __przed __którym __nie __uciekli, __a __tylko __go __zmienili __przy __pomocy __wielkiej __ilości __śmierci __i __poświęcenia, __by __to __w __ogóle __się __wydarzyło. __To __wszystko __dla __ciebie._

_Warto __było?_

_Ciesz __się, __póki __możesz, __żołnierzyku._

_LV._

_TMR._

* * *

To była ciekawa skrytka, a nawet jeszcze bardziej intrygująca w przerażającym tego słowa znaczeniu, bo przedstawiała fragmenty życia, które mogło należeć do niego.

Pierścień rodziny Lestrange leżał na Dysertacji Obrony… dokumenty wyników egzaminacyjnych SUM-ów i Owutemów oraz świadectwa z najlepszymi stopniami z każdego przedmiotu, jakiego się uczył… pieniądze… drobiazgi zgromadzone w czasie różnych podróży po świecie… rzadkie książki o niejasnych tematach, za które zrobiłby wszystko, aby zabrać je ze sobą… jego stary sprzęt szkolny… wszystko dotyczące życia, które mógł kiedyś mieć i tak naprawdę w ogóle niezbyt wiele…

Odwrócił się do Harry'ego, czując poprzez ich połączenie przytłumione, a jednak dziwnie ostre i wyraźnie mimowolnie wirujące emocje, które jednak zmieniały się zbyt szybko, aby mógł którekolwiek z nich rozszyfrować.

Wrócił, aby zobaczyć, co znalazł jego towarzysz; Harry wciąż znajdował się w przedniej części skrytki, trzymając w ręce kawałek pergaminu i zdarty, skórzany notatnik.

Skrzywił się, przesuwając do przodu, wyciągając rękę, by móc przyjrzeć się tym przedmiotom, ale Harry szybko podniósł wzrok, zgniatając list i wpychając go do swojej kieszeni.

Tom skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Co to było? Pokaż mi – rozkazał, przyglądając się chłopcu. Harry był blady, jego odległy wzrok miał w sobie jakiś ból, niemal rezygnację, a także odrobinę niepewności, która sięgała tak głęboko, jak gdyby właśnie kazał stworzyć chłopcu kolejnego horkruksa. Uniósł brwi, powtarzając tym swoje żądanie.

- To nic takiego – powiedział Harry, oczywiście kłamiąc, z pewnym wahaniem przyglądając się notatnikowi.

- Oczywiście – wycedził Tom – i to nic jest właśnie powodem, dla którego wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha. Co napisał?

- Och, to znaczy, że nie potrafisz odgadnąć? – warknął Harry. – Myślałem, że jest „nieodłączną częścią ciebie"?

Tom zamrugał, a Harry chwilę później pokręcił głową, mamrocząc przeprosiny:

- Wybacz, po prostu nie podoba mi się to miejsce. Wolałbym raczej zwyczajnie o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.

- Proszę bardzo, jeśli dasz mi ten list, upewnię się, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie znów cię niepokoił – oświadczył od razu Tom, uśmiechając się. Harry prychnął, chociaż również jego usta wykręciły się lekko na ten komentarz.

- Bez wątpienia – wycedził, po czym otworzył notatnik, zaciskając wokół niego palce.

Tom sięgnął po niego, przewidując, że Harry spróbuje go zabrać, i wyrwał go, pochylając głowę.

To był dziennik lub przynajmniej jakiś zbiór czegoś w tym stylu. Zmarszczył brwi, zaczynając czytać pierwszą stronę, unikając Harry'ego, który próbował z powrotem wyrwać mu tę książkę.

- Mój – stwierdził prosto. – Masz swój kawałek pergaminu, ja zatrzymam to. Nie będziesz, do cholery jasnej, czytał mojego dziennika.

- Z jakiegoś powodu został zostawiony dla mnie – kłócił się Harry.

- Tak, przez Voldemorta, więc wybacz, że nie uważam jego powodów za odpowiednich, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę twój aktualny stan.

- Nic mi nie jest!

- Tak, jasne, skarbie – odpowiedział sarkastycznie Tom. – Wyglądasz oszałamiająco. Wcale nie tak, jak gdybyś właśnie został potrącony przez ciężarówkę i miał zamiar zwymiotować lub jak ktoś, kto dławi się sową.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Tom, mówię poważnie, daj mi to.

- Nie – odparł stanowczo, zamiast tego wkładając książkę do kieszeni, aby ją później przejrzeć. Rzucił już okiem na jej zawartość i nie było mowy, aby się nią z kimś podzielił. – A teraz chodźmy, jest tam kilka wspaniałych książek, które musisz stąd dla mnie zabrać…

W co tak w ogóle pogrywał Voldemort?

I jak dokładnie niezawodny był urok zmieniający pamięć? Przypominajka była otwierana i zamykana, składana w całość i uszczelniana tak wiele razy, że pojawiły się w niej pęknięcia.

Jak wiele przebłysków lub wspomnień miał Czarny Pan przed Halloween w 1980 roku? I co robił w swoich okresach pełnej świadomości i przytomności?

Tom miał wzrastające, złowrogie przeczucie, że mu się to nie spodoba.

To będzie interesujący rok.

* * *

Tłumaczka: No i na tym koniec. Teraz popisać się już może tylko wasza wyobraźnia, która, w co nie wątpię, z pewnością stworzy przewspaniałe zakończenie (rozwinięcie) tej historii.

To teraz mogę zdradzić, jeżeli kogoś to interesuje, że Zeviemu podobała się Hermiona ;). Autorka planowała, by zbliżył ich ze sobą rozwój akcji, co przy okazji wywołałoby mały konflikt między Princem a Ronem.

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy napisali – bądź napiszą – jakikolwiek komentarz pod tym opowiadaniem. Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale naprawdę bardzo, bardzo miło mi się je czyta :). Bądźcie świadomi, że macie swój udział w tłumaczeniu każdego kolejnego rozdziału.

A skoro już o tłumaczeniach mowa, to informuję tych, których interesuje sprawa moich dalszych tłumaczeń, że kolejny projekt (przecudowny slash HP/LV(TMR), jeżeli ktoś pytałby mnie o zdanie) zaczynam za tydzień, czyli pierwszego października. Do tego czasu jednak nie zostawię was bez niczego – tak się złożyło, że fick, za który się zabieram, zaczął być już kiedyś tłumaczony przez kogoś innego. Nie będę od nowa tłumaczyła tych rozdziałów, które przetłumaczone już zostały, zatem jeżeli wejdziecie na mojego chomika (link w profilu) i poszukacie zakładki „DoT – tł.Ebony", będziecie mogli przeczytać całych sześć pierwszych rozdziałów tłumaczenia, które będę kontynuować. Mam nadzieję, że niespodzianka wam się podoba ;). Poza tym, na chomiku znaleźć można również zebrane w jedną całość rozdziały "Triumfu Jutra".

Do zobaczenia!

PS Oczywiście zachęcam do komentowania „Triumfu Jutra" i nie zniechęcania się statusem „Complete". Miło będzie wiedzieć, że ktoś jeszcze, nawet po długim czasie, wciąż czyta tego ficka. No i z chęcią poznałabym również to, jak wyobrażacie sobie dalszą akcję tego opowiadania, co by się mogło dalej w nim wydarzyć. ;)


End file.
